


Perfect Boyfriends

by deadgayne (dopeasi)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeasi/pseuds/deadgayne
Summary: Being a public figure trying to negotiate on behalf of the ex-burnish is exhausting, and really fucking hard.Doing what Lio tells him is easy.





	Perfect Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> otherwise known as I'M GAY DAMMIT sorry i couldn't handle the immense power of making them both trans so lio is trans in this one. also lio is a top i mean come on the way he was introduced? that stance? heavy top vibes. also after lio kicked galo's ass i like to think he had a weird fixation with the boots like it's a Thing for him now.

Today had been shit. Even Galo, with all his optimism, could admit that. 

Negotiations for housing and discussions about employment for the ex-burnish were going well. That being said, the number of long meetings combined with the need to be civil in a room full of distrustful and discriminatory politicians was quickly eating away at the patience of Lio and Galo both. 

Most of the time, it seemed like the majority of people in the room refused to listen to what Lio had to say. Though he was perfectly articulate and more respectful than Galo thought any of them deserved, they would regard what he had to say as demanding or radical until Galo re-explained it nearly word for word. It seemed like suddenly everyone would think,  _ “Well when you say it like that..”  _

It was ridiculous, nearly unbelievable. However, Galo could still remember how much weight the title of “burnish” held with some people. That day only months ago at the pizza shop was pretty solidly burned into his memory. 

_ “This was made by a burnish?” _

_ “Disgusting!”  _

_ “How could the owner not tell us?”  _

Every time he thought of it his fists clenched. But now was not like back then. He couldn't go running off to dig through ice, or blow off steam. Any time either of them were in public people would stare. All news outlets jumped at the chance to show their faces in hopes of an interview, or a scandal. 

Galo had to watch his actions now. He had to be careful, more so than when he had been worried about making Kray look bad. Not that he had any problems doing that himself, as it turned out. 

Now he had to worry about making  _ Lio  _ look bad. Disappointing Lio. Not that Lio would be disappointed in him, really, but it was still a fear somewhere in the back of his mind. 

And it wasn’t just Lio he would make look bad. It was Guiera, Meis, and the people and the fucking  _ children _ that he had lead. Protected. His family. 

As they finally left for the day and quietly hopped on Galo’s motorcycle, Lio put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and squeezed him from behind in a hug. 

Could he tell the stress had been getting to him? He hoped not. He didn’t want him worrying about something like this. There was no doubt the former Mad Burnish head was experiencing the same (if not  _ more _ ) stress that he was. 

“Thanks. You know you give the best hugs.” He smiled, looking down at the arms secured around his waist. He still had those weird gloves on. He really wondered why he chose the keep the gloves even now, when he had started wearing suits. 

“I know. You’re a close second, though, so don’t forget to return the favor when we get home.” He could hear the smile in his voice, and it was just the push he needed to feel a bit of his “overwhelmingly positive” attitude coming back. 

“Will do! Do you wanna take the long way home, or go straight back?” He tilted his head to try and get a better look at the face on his shoulder. 

“Straight back. I want to get us out of these suits as quickly as possible.” He glanced up to make eye contact and Galo felt his smile growing wider. 

Ah, he knew that look. Tonight was going to be a good night. 

Lio gave him a soft smile as soon as the front door was closed, and sauntered over to place his hands on Galo’s shoulders. He was pulled into the previously promised hug, and both enjoyed the quiet for a moment. Finally, Lio pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“Kiss me.”

Galo did, with pleasure. It was soft as his smile had been. Full of relief, and gentleness. The way Lio never failed to soothe his soul at the end of the day was beyond him. He always knew just what Galo needed, and today the loving kisses were the perfect thing to relax him. 

Lio’s lips pulled away, but he didn't move back. He tugged the larger man’s shoulders down and whispered into his ear, “Now get on your knees.”

_ Oh.  _ Oh wow, yeah, tonight was going to be a  _ really _ good night.

He complied without hesitation. Perhaps even too eagerly, judging by the thud and pain in his knees that followed. He heard Lio trying not to laugh above him. 

“Sweetheart, please don't hurt yourself just because you're too excited. We should probably move to the bedroom, anyway. If I fucked you out here your knees would  _ really  _ be messed up.” Galo felt a thrill shoot through him despite the casual tone Lio had used. 

He looked down as he was getting up and noticed something. He wasn't wearing those fancy shoes he usually did with his suit. Galo would know those boots anywhere. 

“Come on, let's go.” He got back up, following his boyfriend into the bedroom with renewed vigor. 

Lio closed the door, but when he turned around this time his face was nothing if not smug. They were really about to start, then. Was he getting hard already? “Now…take off your clothes, then get back on your knees. Slower this time. I don’t like seeing my little plaything get hurt.” 

He loved it when Lio called him names, it was never malicious. More like when he would smile and call him an idiot. It always sounded like a term of endearment, regardless of what he was calling him. 

Galo nodded with a pink face, removing his clothes and carefully folding them to set them aside. The first time they had done this he had just thrown them carelessly, and Lio had  _ not  _ liked that. He lowered himself down one knee at a time. The punishment had been fun, but right now...

“That’s a good boy.” 

He wanted the praise. He was a glutton when it came to praise. Every time he heard his boyfriend voice his contented approval he wanted more.

He wanted to simply obey, no thinking, and do everything his beloved boyfriend told him to. He trusted Lio completely. He loved giving him full control. Plus, Lio seemed to enjoy having it. Even now, he looked more satisfied than he had all day. 

Galo’s breath was already picking up a bit as he watched the man above him leisurely remove his tie and gloves. A complete contrast to how excitedly he had gotten rid of his own clothes. Once the suit jacket and shirt were gone he stepped forward, the crotch of his pants right in Galo’s face. 

“Undo the belt and unzip. Don’t pull anything down, but touch as much as you want.” He was staring intently at the man beneath him, and after looking closely, Galo could see a slight blush on his face. It was always nice to see that they were both equally excited. 

Of course he did as he was told, undoing the belt and zipper of Lio’s pants. 

Oh god, he was wearing the underwear! The special ones he knew drove Galo crazy, those damn lacey black briefs... 

The boots, and now this? He must have had this planned since this morning! How was he supposed to resist putting his mouth all over him like this? 

Since he was given explicit permission, he let his hands roam. He ran them slowly over Lio’s thighs, admiring the muscle he could feel there and sliding them around to stroke the back of his legs. He looked up at Lio to make sure he had permission as his hands slowly slid up farther to cup his ass, bringing his hips closer to his face. Lio only gave him an excited huff and a nod. 

Galo gently squeezed his ass and pressed his face to the patch of exposed underwear in front of him. He wanted to pull his pants down so badly, wanted to make his boyfriend cum. Lio would probably like that too, but he had to be patient. He was allowed to continue squeezing his ass, pressing kisses along the skin of his belly above the underwear. He lightly traced his tongue along the edge of the lace, leaving open mouthed kisses on his hip bones. He was stopped by one of Lio’s hands carefully tugging him away by his hair. 

“Such a good job, listening to me so well.. I’m going to get a couple toys for you.” He stepped away, heading over to the closet to dig through their “sacred chest of fun” as Galo had called it. 

“Babe, can I-” Lio held his hand in Galo’s direction and he stopped speaking, immediately realizing his mistake and smiling bashfully. Sometimes it took him a little longer to get into the right headspace, but Lio would always help him out with gentle reminders. He had that excited smirk on his face, too. Like correcting was a fun surprise. 

“Come on, you’ve been such a good boy so far. If you have something you want, you know how to ask me. Otherwise, just relax. I’m gonna take good care of you.” He was flooded with relief. Right, there was nothing to worry about right now. Lio knew how to take care of him! He knew what he needed, and just how he liked it. All he had to do was be nice and obedient, and it would be given to him. 

Lio came back with two items in his hands and a knowing look in his eye. A leash and a pair of handcuffs. He felt himself tensing in anticipation, trying not to squirm but only succeeding in making himself more aware of his hardening dick.

“Sorry, Sir. I forgot.” He bit his lip to keep in a groan. 

“No need to apologize, accidents happen. As long as you remember now.” He leered over Galo, maintaining eye contact. 

“Are those for me?” He was already lifting his head and exposing his neck, waiting for the restraint to be put on. Lio smiled down at him and fastened the soft leather around his neck. 

“Yes, they are. Since you’re being so good for me, so we’re going to have some real fun tonight. If you keep being a good boy, we’ll get to all your favorites.” He stepped around the big eager man on the ground to handcuff his extended, waiting hands behind his back. 

He would never admit it to anyone else, but he absolutely loved the way Lio jerked him around. The first time Lio had grabbed his tie and dragged him around the corner for a hushed argument (he had unintentionally said something embarrassing apparently) he had a hard time hiding his boner. They had ended up making out briefly with a threatening look from Lio promising,  _ “We will talk about this later at home.”  _ A week later Lio had come home with the leash. 

“Alright. Now that you can’t touch yourself, are you ready to eat me out?” Galo felt his mouth water, and surprised himself with a little whimper. 

“Yes, Sir.” He nodded quickly, carefully watching every movement as Lio shoved his pants and underwear down at the same time, leaving him in nothing but those high leather boots. If he weren't already on his knees, they would have trembled at the sight. 

He turned his body to watch as Lio went to sit on the edge of the bed, and waited until he was told to approach. He stopped as soon as he was between those leather-clad legs, eyes darting between Lio’s face and hips. The blond leaned down, grabbing Galo’s leash and tugging him forward. 

“Go on, you can have a taste now.” 

_ Finally. _ He kissed his thighs, messy and open-mouthed. He was having a hard time not diving straight in. He took his time to enjoy himself, almost teasing with his tongue. It was worth it for the way Lio’s hips twitched, his knees coming to rest of Galo’s broad shoulders. 

His slow kisses became a little more rushed with the jerk forward from his leash. He understood the message, bringing his tongue up to Lio’s clit. He was having fun too, swirling his tongue in different patterns, occasionally stopping to gently suck. Lio abruptly tugged him up, and it was only then that he noticed how heavily he was breathing, eyes locked on the man between his legs hungrily. 

“That’s enough for now. Don't worry, you’ll get to finish the job. Like I said, we’re getting to all your favorites tonight.” He grabbed his shoulders, helping him stand up and leaning him over the bed. 

“Alright, I want your ass nice and high for me, and your legs a little wider. Perfect. Now no peeking, just wait.” Galo heard him going back to the closet and wiggled his ass around impatiently. It was uncomfortable to try and lift his head to look anyway, but he could at least try to lure Lio back quicker. However he just heard a chuckle as he was walking closer again. 

“Look at you, so eager for me. I bet I could fuck you right now without even prepping you and you would be happy, huh?” Galo felt his face flush, and nodded into the sheets. He jumped at the cold lubed up finger on his thigh, but relaxed as it trailed closer and closer to his ass. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just relax for me. Good boy.” His hips were back just far enough from the edge of the bed to keep him from getting any real satisfying friction, and it was somehow frustrating and exhilarating. It made him focus on the sensation of Lio’s finger sliding effortlessly into his ass, taking his time in pumping it in and out despite the lack of resistance. 

He was rewarded for his patience with a second finger. Now that was better. The stretch wasn't too bad, but it was still nice that he was taking it slow. Lio’s other hand held his hips still, rubbing little circles along the sensitive skin there while he spread those two fingers. 

Finally, he started brushing against his prostate. He knew where it was, really. He always avoided it intentionally until he was ready to hear Galo beg. 

And beg he most certainly would. It seemed to be one of Lio’s favorites, and usually got him some extra praise. He never held anything back if Galo just begged for it. (He also sometimes used this to his advantage when he knew he shouldn't, leaning over to whisper a  _ “please, Sir?”  _ He got chewed out for it later, but it was usually worth it.)

He endured the slow drag over his prostate for as long as he could, before finally giving in. “P-Please… can I have more, Sir?” 

“Of course you can.” He pressed down firmly and Galo couldn't stop the yelp.

“Here’s your next surprise,” The voice behind him lilted happily, and he felt a blunt, lubed toy replace the slender fingers in his ass. He was a little worried, imagining his large dildo about to be shoved in his ass, but it was just their plug. Smaller, and it was pushed in nice and slowly. 

He sighed happily, leaning back into the toy. Lio gave it a few gentle pulls without removing it, then pushed it all the way in. 

“Now that you’ve got something to keep that little ass satisfied, let’s pick up where we left off, hm?” Galo groaned, sliding his torso off the bed again and back to his knees. It really did feel great, but now he would only be able to think about how to get Lio to fuck him. Well… he had said that they would get to all his favorites, right? Lio definitely knew what he wanted right now. 

“Come on, no groaning like that or I’ll have to get the gag out. Don’t take that as a challenge though, that means you won’t get to eat me out. You’ll just have to sit and watch while I cum without you. You don’t want that, do you?” He sat on the bed once more, arching an eyebrow like it was still a challenge anyway. 

“No, Sir. I’ll be good, Sir.” 

“That’s what I thought. Good boy, now come here and get back to work.” He went immediately, jumping right back in where he had left off, albeit more enthusiastic now. He continued to swirl his tongue, sucking and working his boyfriend’s clit like there was no tomorrow.

One of those big, firm boots pressed itself between his legs. He spread them obediently, moaning loudly in a plea for more. 

His plea was answered as the tip of his boot nudged the toy in his ass, ankle pressing against his cock. He whimpered, rocking his hips against the boot as best as he could without losing focus on the task at hand. Thankfully Lio was getting close. He heard the ragged breathing, felt the pressure of the leash around his neck trying to pull him as close as possible. 

“Fuck, look at you.. humping my boot like a horny little slut. God, you want my cock so bad, don’t you? Tell me, tell me exactly what you want Galo.” His hand was in his hair now, tugging him back. Forcing him to look up at Lio, with his red face and blown pupils keenly following every movement of his mouth. 

“I… I-I want… fuck, I want your cock so bad Sir. I want you to fuck me so bad, please, Sir.” He knew his hips were still grinding down on the boot between his legs but he just couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. 

“Good, but a little more specific than that. I said tell me  _ exactly _ what you want. Come on, you can do it.” Lio was expectant, hips shifting almost teasingly right in front of Galo’s face. 

“Bend… I want you fucking- I want you to bend me over the- on the bed… push my face down and fuck me and fuck- please, Sir, I want your cock. Pull- Pull on my leash and- fuck I want you to be rough. Please, Sir, fuck me so hard… I wanna feel it tomorrow please, please!” Getting him to say what he wanted so explicitly always managed to work him up even more. 

“There’s a good boy. Ask and you shall receive… all you have to do is finish me off, then I’ll give you the real dicking you need. Think you can do that?” Galo nodded so quickly he probably gave himself a concussion. 

He went right back to work, repeating certain movements when they pulled a groan from the man above him. The boot between his legs was rocking, rubbing against his dick and nudging the toy gently but just enough to keep spurring him on. 

“Fuck, yes… good boy, Galo. Come on, just a little more, you got it… Oh fuck, yes-  _ yes! _ I’m gonna fuck your tight ass so hard, make you scream for me. Gonna make you cum on my cock-” His teeth grazed his boyfriend’s clit, sucking firmly. His thighs shook, a long strangled moan seemingly torn from him. He tried to steady his twitching hips as Galo continued deliberately licking slow, wide strokes. 

“Good, so good for me, such a good boy for me. Mm, so fucking good... Your turn now, sweetheart.” The foot between his legs slid away, making him whimper. Lio stood up, shaky at first but acclimating quickly. He dropped behind Galo, undoing the handcuffs and going back to the toybox. 

“On the bed, just like you said. On your knees, face down.” He came back moments later, securing his strap-on before making sure it was nicely lubed. 

“Want the handcuffs back on sweetheart? Or do you think you can behave and keep your hands off your dick?” Galo could hear the clink of them still in his hand, and took a moment to think about it. 

“Back on, Sir.” He waited, holding his hands out behind his back once more. 

“Oh, I’m a little surprised. Though to be honest, I’m glad you said that. You know how I love it when you're all tied up.” He handcuffed him again, securing them nice and tight. Then he saw Lio slide a pillow down in front of him, and a hand pulled his shoulder back to better slide the cushion under his chest. 

He felt himself melt a little inside at the action. Lio was always so smart and considerate, so good to him! He relaxed into the pillow and smiled, waiting patiently. 

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock?” Lio had barely gotten the question out when Galo answered. 

“Yes, Sir!” He chuckled, resting a hand on his ass to knead the skin. Galo tried to resist the urge to spread his legs further, he just had to be patient! 

“Wow, nice and eager for me hm? Alright, don’t worry. I’ll take very good care of you. Not that you don’t already know that, huh?” He lined the tip up with his ass, and Galo couldn’t tell if he was being cautious or just teasing with the way he was slowly nudging the head in. 

“Ye-Yes, Sir. I know. Can’t help it, Sir. You… You make me feel really good.” He sighed into the pillow, leaning his hips back just a bit. Lio took the hint, finally pushing until the head was fully seated inside of him. It was satisfying, and it felt good, but Galo was still waiting for more. 

“Oh sweetie, that is  _ not  _ a bad thing. You’re so good for getting so hard for me… Such a good boy, so ready to take my cock. You love it, don’t you? Love bending over for me, letting me do whatever I want.” Galo didn’t know when he had picked up the leash but he was pulling on it now, slowly sliding his cock deeper and he couldn't stop the way he absolutely  _ keened _ . 

He could feel himself twitching but Lio had lubed himself well enough that his entrance was steady and smooth. He didn't even think to answer until Lio had thrusted in fully, the fabric of his harness firmly pressed to his ass. 

“Yes, y-yes Sir, I… ah-  _ fuck _ yes, I love it when you fuck me, Sir. I-I love bending over for you, I love taking your cock, Sir. Please, f- please-” He wasn't sure how well Lio could understand him with the way he was panting through all his words but it didn’t seem to matter. He got the message either way. 

“God, you’re so fucking good for me…” He slowly pulled out, only halfway before snapping his hips forward again forcing a yelp out of the man below him. 

“You look so good, ass up for my dick. So desperate, aren't you?” A soft breathy  _ ‘yes’  _ from below. 

“You want it harder, baby?” Another, louder. 

“All you have to do is tell me what you want again, and I’ll give it to you.” Galo whined, moaning when his leash was given a harsh tug.

“Fuck, please Sir, I need you to fuck me so hard! Fuck me, I wanna take your cock so bad please, please, please!” He was begging, more than happy to do so. He knew the more he begged the more thorough of a fucking he would receive. 

“Good boy,” was his only warning before Lio finally started to fuck him in earnest. Really fuck him. Hard enough that Galo barely even registered how much noise he was making. It certainly didn't get past Lio, though. 

“Oh yeah, you like that, don't you? Fuck, such a good little slut for me… Such a good boy for me, taking my cock so good…” Galo could hardly take it, it felt so good. His dick, his words, every thrust accompanied by the tug of the restraint around his neck, and soreness of his shoulders from how tightly his wrists were bound were overwhelming him.

It was too much, but also not enough, he wanted more so badly but he was already so close to cumming. Shit, he was close to cumming, he had to say something! 

“I-I’m- Sir please I- I’m gonna- I-” He couldn't get the words out, having a hard time forming a full sentence. But Lio knew how to take care of him. He leaned over his back, Galo’s hands reflexively spreading to touch as much of his boyfriend's skin as possible. He felt the ticklish brush of his soft hair on his neck and the side of his face. 

“That’s it, good boy… Cum for me, sweetheart.” He groaned right into Galo’s ear. He obeyed, more easily than any other command he had been given that night, shouting Lio’s name. 

“Such a good boy, so fucking perfect for me…” His thrusts slowly came to a halt. Lio was already releasing the handcuffs, gently running his hand up and down Galo’s back. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, then his jaw, and down his neck. He carefully pulled his cock out while stroking his ass, in a strangely loving way. He still shivered at the loss, but took his time pushing himself to sit up with shaky arms while Lio removed his strap-on and boots.

“Oh, Galo… come here. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Lio tried to pull him over by his leash, but thought better of it when he saw his boyfriend struggle to stand up and stumble back onto the bed. He came over instead, standing in front of him to unfasten the collar. 

Galo gave hima big dopey smile, successfully relaxed and de-stressed now. He was still pretty sore though, and a hot shower sounded really great. 

“You gonna come with me?” He hummed, resting his forehead on the blond’s shoulder. 

“Of course, you can barely stand right now, idiot.” Lio’s hand came up to play with his hair, running his fingers through it casually. Galo knew he was smiling at him fondly. 

“Okay, cause I’m only going if you come with me.” He sat back up, wobbling a little as he stood, but Lio was there to support him with a hand on his back this time. 

“Gross, you’re kinda covered in cum and sweat.” He was still smiling though, and walking to the bathroom with him. 

“Wait, shit! Lio, the sheets!” He frowned, trying to look back over his shoulder at the bed, but wincing and hanging his head forward to stretch his neck out instead. 

“Careful, I didn’t even give you a massage yet. Don’t worry, we have to do laundry anyway. I have the clean sheets ready, I was planning to change them later so it’s fine.” He kept walking, leading Galo down the hall and into the bathroom. He started the water, waiting for it to heat up as Galo leaned against the counter. 

“You’re so smart. I love you. Can you give me the massage in the shower? Please?” He gave him his signature puppy eyes, even though he already knew Lio would say yes. He just liked how it usually made him smile. 

“Yes, I can give you the massage in the shower. And I love you too.” Galo grinned and leaned down to give him a peck. With the hand on his back again he was ushered into the shower and under the nice, hot water. He turned around and put his arms around Lio’s shoulders like a hug, keeping the spray from hitting him directly in the face. 

“Do you think you can get on your knees in here or do they still hurt? Can’t really reach good enough to give you a full massage.” Lio was running his hands up and down his back already regardless. 

“I think I'll be fine.” He turned around cautiously kneeled down. His knees were a little stiff still, but it certainly didn't hurt. It was worth it anyway when he felt Lio’s soapy hands start pressing into his back. He sighed happily, closing his eyes and letting his head hang forward while all his tension was worked out. Lio really was such a perfect boyfriend. Galo heard a choked noise behind his back. Damn, no filter when he was all relaxed like this. 

“I am  _ not _ perfect, but thank you. I just. I just like taking care of you sometimes.” He sounded oddly embarrassed, so Galo closed his eyes against the water to lean his head back and give him a big smile before bringing his head back down to speak. 

“And you do such a good job! Which is part of what makes you so perfect.” He heard Lio make a sort of huffing noise that he usually made when he was happy and embarrassed, so Galo took it as a win. He started washing his hair too. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back again to enjoy the hands lathering up his mohawk for him. 

He stood up once his boyfriend had finished, thoroughly rinsing himself off. He swapped places with Lio, putting him directly under the water now. He did the same for him, a mix between helping to wash him off and cuddling him from behind. After washing his hair for him, it seemed they were all finished. 

Lio turned off the water and stepped out, tossing Galo his bright red towel before drying off with his own normal, reasonable white towel. 

Leaving the bathroom felt a little too cold for Lio’s taste, so he went straight for one of Galo’s huge hoodies to slip on. He got to work changing the sheets before his boyfriend (now in sweatpants instead of naked) took notice and hugged him from behind, cooing against his ear. 

“Aw, babe, you’re so cute in my clothes! I wish you would wear my clothes more when we go on dates. I love it, you look so cozy!” He was kissing his cheek and nuzzling his hair even though it was still wet. 

“Liar, you just like it cause you’re possessive.” He laughed, pulling out of the embrace so he could start pulling the fresh sheets on. Galo helped him. 

“Well, that too. I like it when people know we’re dating. It just makes me happy when people ask me about my boyfriend instead of asking me about Lio Fotia, former terrorist… you know? But you do look very cute like this, for the record.” When the bed was fully made, Lio laid down and opened his arms, patting the space in front of him. He was smiling, his whole face so soft and open that it melted Galo’s heart. 

These were really his favorite moments, when Lio would look at him with such unbridled fondness and words weren’t even needed. He climbed into bed, facing Lio with an unwavering smile that was starting to hurt his cheeks a little, but he could deal with that. The smaller man put an arm around his waist, and he put an arm around his shoulder. He wiggled closer, giving him a few pecks that evolved into more. No heat behind their impromptu makeout, only closeness for the sake of closeness. He hooked a leg around one of Lio’s, making sure that they were truly tangled up. Maybe for warmth, but more likely just to increase their skin to skin contact. It just felt nice to have him calm, happy, and so close. 

After a few minutes (it could have been an hour, Galo really had no idea), he rolled onto his back to turn the light off, settling back down for a couple more kisses. 

“Good night, babe.”

“Good night, Galo…”

He flipped over, nestling his back up against Lio and humming contentedly when he threw an arm around his waist again. 

“And... just so you know, you’re a perfect boyfriend, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk about promare my twitter is @deadgayne or @oowadangit on tumblr but god i barely use that website anymore  
please respect the fact i was 2 seconds away from just calling this "we burnishing"


End file.
